


Christmas Kisses

by Hekate1308



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: Crowley would rather not have his friends-with-benefits arrangement with Dean questioned by his son, and yet here they were.





	Christmas Kisses

“Father, how much longer are you and Dean going to continue this charade?“

“I have no idea what you are talking about” he said simply.

His son – who, as he had learned over the last few months, had actually inherited quite a few of his personality traits, among them his persistence – wouldn’t hear of it. “Father...”

“There is nothing to –“

“Come off it! We have met Dean, hell, Fiona and I have met Sam’s brother and his sister-in-law –“

“It was a coincidence we all ate in the same restaurant –“

“And then there is – this”.

“This” being the state of Crowley’s apartment.

So he had put up a few decorations with Dean’s help, since his friend with benefits’ face invariably lit up whenever he saw anything pertaining to the holidays. So what.

“It looks like Winter Wonderland in here.”

“I fail to see how this says anything about my relationship with Dean.”

Gavin gave him an unimpressed look. “You never decorate for the holidays in all the time I’ve known you, but suddenly Dean comes along and you’re basically Santa Clause?”

“You are exaggerating.”

“Father, you bought a Christmas tree. A real one.”

“They are better for the environment.”

“And I am sure you found that out on your own, and not because Dean told you.”

Crowley was silent.

Gavin sighed. “It is perfectly fine to admit that you like Dean, Father. You are both single, you already know you are well-matched –“

“And he’s not looking for a relationship” Crowley interrupted him.

How often had he told himself those very words in the last few weeks?

Gavin looked sceptical. “If that is true, then he’s sending some seriously mixed messages.”

“I don’t think so. He’s made himself perfectly clear.”

“He helped you decorate your apartment. He had dinner with you and Grandmother. He brought you lunch to work one day –“

“Only because I mentioned I hadn’t had anything to eat yet –“

“Father –“

“No. I told you the truth, and that’s it.”

Gavin shook his head. “Fine. But just so you know, I won’t hesitate to say “I told you so””.

“Since I don’t think there will ever be a reason for you to do so, I don’t mind.”

Gavin just sighed once more and left.

Crowley was left to dwell on his and Dean’s relationship, and how much he felt it wasn’t necessary to change a thing about it –

Who was he kidding.

For the first time in his life, he’d fallen in love; and naturally, he had developed feelings for the one man who wouldn’t even contemplate the idea of them being anything more than friends with benefits. Still, Dean smiled whenever he saw his Christmas tree and that would have to be enough.

At least he thought so until Christmas Eve.

Ike every year, he had been prepared to celebrate alone; Gavin and Fiona had their friends, and he had never thought of disturbing their party by joining them.

And then Dean showed up, his cheeks red from the cold, his eyes glowing. “Hey, sorry I’m late. Let’s get this over with, we have several places to be.”

The first place he dragged him to was the soup kitchen, and even though he should probably have been annoyed, considering his reputation as a bastard, Crowley couldn’t help but be mesmerized by Dean’s happy laughter.

“I would keep that one, if I were you.”

He turned around to find an obviously homeless man standing next to him. He swallowed. “We are just friends.”

“Please. They way he’s been singing your praises the last few months? I may be old, but I know what’s up.”

Crowley doesn’t know what to say.

The soup kitchen is far from their last stop. There are several other charities –

And suddenly, they are at Gavin’s. “Dean, what –“

“I promised your son we would at least drop by.” And Dean gently kissed him before exiting the car.

Alright then.

Gavin grinned as he opened the door. “Father, Dean. We’ve been waiting for you –“

“That really wasn’t necessary” Dean said evenly as he stepped through the door.

“I know, but still – Hello Father.” Gavin pulled him into a hug that Crowley couldn’t help but reciprocate. “Good to see you.”

Dean was beaming at them when they drew back, and Crowley decided he looked far too irritatingly beautiful when he did that.

But then, Dean Winchester usually did.

He tried to make himself feel better by considering that this might only have been true because he was about fifteen years younger than Crowley himself, but that thought didn’t lift his mood.

“Come on Father” Gavin told him quietly a while later, “This is your chance.”

“My chance at what?”

“Dean’s standing right over there, and there’s a mistletoe –“

“It would give your friends the wrong idea.”

“Now what kind of ideas could those possibly be” Gavin drawled and then Crowley was pushed towards Dean forcefully enough to run into the younger man.

Fiona. He should have known better than to underestimate his son’s fiancée.

“Hey, you alright?” Dean asked, holding him up with one arm while carefully saving his drink with his other hand.

“Yes, thank you. My future daughter-in-law decided to play a prank on me, it seems.”

Dean chuckled. “Gavin really knows how to pick them.”

“It runs in the family.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Is that so?”

And because it was Christmas, and because Dean looked so good in the ridiculous sweater he had insisted on wearing, Crowley dragged him under the mistletoe after all.

Only to find out he had been correct in his suspicions when he overheard a friend of Fiona’s tell Gavin “Your father and his boyfriend are so cute – have they been together for long?”

“A while”.

If he hadn’t been aware that he might well have been responsible for the streak of mischief in Gavin, he would have intervened.

“You hear that? People are gossiping about us” Dean whispered in his ear, a hand on his hip.

“Let’s give them something to talk about” Crowley decided, pulling him into another kiss.

“By the way” Dean said, stepping back, “Sam and Sarah invited us over for Christmas Day. Time you meet the rest of the family.”

“It is?”

Dean nodded. “Bobby has been asking about my boyfriend for weeks.”

And there was the word. Crowley swallowed. “Boyfriend?”

“Have been trying to get him to say partner, but good luck with that” Dean shrugged.

Now Crowley was confused, and he didn’t much like the feeling. “What happened to you not wanting a relationship –“

“Easiest way to pretend until I realized we were both pining.”

“I wasn’t pining.”

“Sure thing. I caught you watching me sleep, you know.”

Crowley turned away so dean wouldn’t see his blush.

“Hey. I’m not saying it’s not kind of creepy, but I like you, so I was flattered.”

People didn’t like him. And until this Christmas Eve, he’d been rather sure that Dean didn’t particularly like him either.

Oh well. Why not take what was so freely offered? True, he might lose his reputation as a lonely bastard, but he didn’t mind.

So he did the best thing he could do and kissed his boyfriend under the mistletoe again.


End file.
